


Monster

by jordypordy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B is called a bitch in this idk i know some people dont like that, F/M, Not Proofread, Unhappy Ending, it's 3am i cant think of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordypordy/pseuds/jordypordy
Summary: 9S learns that in a past life he set up the backdoor in the Bunker and snaps.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> this idea originally came from Kilo

It had been 9S’s idea to search the ruins of the Tower. He had resisted the temptation to go digging through it for months at the behest of 2B, who still held an amount of resentment towards the destroyed structure. When he had told her that his curiosity was just too much to handle, she had looked at her hands and moved each finger individually before curling them into fists.

She hated that Tower. She hated what it stood for and the pain it had brought her in her quest to bring 9S back. But how could she say no to his wide eyes, akin to that of a puppy?

Content with letting him explore the ruins of silicon and metal by himself, 2B involuntarily sighed when he approached her to ask for help. “There’s too much rubble and I can’t move it all by myself, soooooo….” 

Damn those beautiful eyes of his. 

She hated being back among the white, still bitterly cold. Traces of snow still lingered, even though nearly half a year had passed. Her blood still stained some remains of the Tower, the bright red oil having rusted into a disgusting brown. A scowl marred her face as she helped 9S dig.

Throwing a particularly large block of silicon to the side, she noticed 9S’s eyes light up.

“Oh 2B look! This data terminal is still salvageable.” With the war with the machines over and the network destroyed, 9S had let go of his inhibitions and readily devoured anything relating to the history of the machines. The Tower, being the home of the machines, was sure to be a treasure trove of information.

Paying no mind to 2B’s less than thrilled response, he eagerly licked his lips before hacking into the terminal.

The data was overwhelming. It was infuriating. It was terrifying. It was absolutely maddening. 

Names and locations he had never heard or seen before flashed before him. No. 9, his photo on file looking identical to 9S. No. 2, who looked like she could be 2B’s twin. A satellite called the Lab bursting into flames. Zinnia, who’s name caused a warm, comforting feeling to encompass his consciousness before it was immediately replaced by searing, intense hatred. 

His eyes locked on the information about the creation of Project YoRHa. The words swirled around him like a scrawl of illegible text as he read deeper into the file, but found himself not retaining any information.

The section on the creation of the backdoor to the Bunker was the last thing he registered before he felt something within himself snap.

“Nines…?” 2B had been aware that he had returned to his body, but he stayed kneeling where he was. Concerned that he had encountered an error while returning to his chassis, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She howled with pain as 9S’s hand snapped up and gripped 2B’s wrist so hard she felt the artificial bone underneath snap. Shoulders heaving, 9S turned his head over his shoulder to look at 2B’s pained face.

“It’s all my fault, 2B.” His eyes were crazed and tears streamed down his face as he spoke with a shaky breath. “Everyone is dead because of _me._ ”

His grip had loosened, allowing 2B to pull her wrist away. Tears swelled in her eyes from the pain and shock of being intentionally injured by the person she loved the most. “What are you talking about?” She choked out.

“Did I fucking stutter?” His eyes narrowed as he stood and turned towards her. “ _Everyone_ is _dead_ because of _me!_ ” 9S’s voice had risen to a scream, his body so tensed that 2B took an instinctual step backwards out of fear. “The Bunker? 21O? The Commander?” A chuckle escaped him as his beautiful eyes darkened. “ _You?_ I killed you all! I’m a murderer, 2B!”

Afraid for both 9S and herself, 2B stopped fighting her tears. “What are you talking about!?”

Before she had time to react, 9S leaped forward, knocking her to the ground. Straddling her, he held her neck in a grip of iron. “My personality type, No. 9, installed the backdoor! No. 2 tried to stop him but couldn’t!” 2B began to see stars as he burst into a sick, unhinged laugh as she squirmed and struggled beneath him. His hot tears fell on her face as he yelled at her and the world. “Why didn’t you stop me, 2B!?”

Desperate for air as the world began to darken around her, 2B’s good hand struggled to grab something, _anything_ , she could use to get him off of her. Her hand found something hard and smooth and without thinking she grabbed it. The strength leaving her body, she grabbed the silicon rubble and swung at 9S’s head with it with all her might.

Crying out in pain, his grip on her throat loosened enough for her to overpower him. Unwilling to hurt him further, 2B gripped the red-stained silicon hard enough for it to crack as she leered at him. “Nines, what’s going on!? Please, tell me!”

Like the silicon in 2B’s hand, 9S’s hair was also stained crimson. Seemingly unphased by the wound on his temple, he stood up having summoned Cruel Blood Oath from digital space. “Why didn’t you kill me!?” His voice cracked as he ran towards her, his blade poised and ready to strike. 

In an instant, 2B had Virtuous Contract in her hand and blocked the powerful blow. To her shock, 9S had swung his sword with enough force to push her backwards. They pushed against each other for a few seconds before 2B realized that in order to stop him, she would have to hurt him. Her knee made contact with his stomach with enough power to have him cough up blood. As he stumbled backwards, 2B’s fighting instincts took hold and she landed a blow on his shoulder.

Blood oozed from the gash as he yelled in agony. “Don’t make me do this, Nines!” 2B pleaded with him as tears clouded her vision.

“What difference does it make?” He growled at her as he took slow, lumbering steps towards her. “You were made to kill me, weren’t you?” He raised Cruel Blood Oath above his head and he clumsily swung it down in an arc that 2B was able to avoid easily. “How funny is it that the one time you should have killed me, you didn’t!?”

“9S, stop!” She parried another strike from him, slashing him in the thigh.

“Kill me, 2B! Kill me! I’m a monster!”

“I won’t!”

“I said, kill me you bitch!” 9S roared as he landed a strike across her chest. It wasn’t a deep strike, due to 2B jumping out of the way, but it stung and splattered blood across her clothing. “I’m a monster! I’m a monster!” He began to repeat the phrase as he continued to swing at her. “Monsters don’t deserve to live!”

2B could barely see through her tears as she avoided blow after blow. 9S seemed possessed or infected with a logic virus with how frenzied his attacks were, but the lack of the distinctive red hue in his eyes betrayed that fact.

Switching from defensive mode to offensive mode, 2B did a sweeping kick under 9S’s legs knocking him to the ground. Standing over him, she pointed the tip of her blade to his Adam’s apple with a shaking hand. “Nines, please… don’t make me do this.”

As if to act in defiance, he wrapped his fingers around Virtuous Contract’s blade, cutting into his skin and causing his blood to drip from it. Snarling, he pushed the tip further into his skin, causing a small gash to appear. Writhing in pain, the snarl turned into a grin as despair crept over 2B’s face.

“Please, just kill me.” His voice softened in this moment, the madness dispelling from his eyes. For the first time since this started, the 9S that 2B had fallen in love with was visible. He was soft, beautiful and handsome. The smile he had was genuine and sad, almost yearning as he continued to push the blade into his throat. “Please.”

Before she had time to even think, 2B plunged the blade through his neck, causing a fountain of red to cascade outward. He sputtered and shook as 2B’s tears mingled with his blood. She tore her blade out of his flesh, causing specks of blood to fling over the two androids.

9S gurgled as the blood entered his lungs, spasming on the ground. Coherence stayed firm in his eyes as he maintained eye contact with 2B. His smile remained as she knelt over him and caressed his body. Sobs escaped her lips as he ran his hand down her cheek.

As his body went limp, 2B found herself cursing this wretched Tower once again.

**Author's Note:**

> im in a very dark place mentally right now and channeled my manic energy into this


End file.
